United
by Thalico Leo
Summary: Sequel to Together we are bulletproof!
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to do a SEQUEL! Enjoy!**

**THALIA POV**

Well here I am! Having so much frick'in fun! (Note sarcasm.)I was just out on the beach with Nico and suddenly BAM! There was a flash and now here I am inside Olympus getting a lecture from my dad. Sweet huh? "Why are you going out with that death spawn?" He asked. "Because I love him!" I was getting ticked. He said "Well I'm sorry because I forbid you from seeing him again." Now I am back at my cabin crying my heart out right now.

Nico walked in and said "We have a week to be together." He sees my tears and he picks me up bridal style to his cabin. "What movie do you want to watch?" I look at the choices. "Hmm... that is a tough one." Five minutes pass and I say "Chuckie!" Nico says "I don't have Chuckie." Then he starts tickling me. I manage to choke out "If you stop I will give you chocolate." He stops immediately. I laugh and say "I am going to miss that..." Then I start sobbing.

He cradles me and sings "I gotta pocket full of sunshine" and I fall asleep in Nico's arms.

**NICO POV**

I watch as Thalia falls asleep and look at her angelic face. She looks so peaceful. I start to fall asleep and I look at Thalia's face one more time before a fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**NICO POV**

I woke up to Thalia shaking me. "Get up doofus! Time for breakfast! Wake up!" I just fell back asleep. Then she slapped me. I still tried to sleep. "How bout this. I will give you TWO whole chocolate bars." She said. I pondered on this. I finally said "Make it three and we have a deal." She sighed."Fine Deathbreath." I hopped up. I dressed in jeans a black Green day tee and (of coarse) my skull ring. Thalia ran to the Zeus cabin to get changed.

I walked to the Zeus cabin and waited and Thalia came out with eyeliner, a electric blue tank and skinny jeans on. "Annabeth IMed me and said there will be a Truth or Dare game. Wanna come?" She asked. I remembered last time. I embarrassed everyone! "Sure!" I said. "Then come on! It is starting!" "But what about breakfast?" She rolled her eyes. "Percy is bringing McDonalds. Come on!" We ran to the Poseidon cabin. "Welcome to my pad!" Percy said. I spotted chicken nuggets and I grabbed five boxes and started eating. Annabeth saw me and glared at me. "Nico! Put Three back" she said. I whimpered and set three down.

Connor and Travis Stoll walked in. Then Silena with instead of her boyfriend, a girl with Blonde long wavy hair and sea blue eyes. She was very tan and looked about 15. She was wearing a blue blouse and white pre-ripped shorts. She might have been Annabeth's twin if it wasn't for the eyes and the girl was WAY prettier (Don't tell Annabeth I said that.) "This is Madeline Hansen. She is 15 and is a daughter of Poseidon. She is new so please don't try to prank her" Silena said. Percy looked over joyed. She seemed really confident. Just then Leo walked in and scanned her. Uh oh. Percy introduced us. "This is Nico son of Hades and his girlfriend Thalia daughter of Zeus. This is Connor and Travis Stoll Sons of Hermes and this is my girlfriend Annabeth daughter of Athena and This is Leo son of Hesphaestus I am Percy your your half-brother." She smiled and said "What's up?" And then Jason and Piper walked in. They saw Madeline. "Hey I am Piper daughter of Aphrodite and this is my boyfriend Jason son of Zeus" Piper said. Madeline smiled and said "I am Madeline daughter of Poseidon." I saw Jason drooling over her.

"Alright. I will go first" Thalia said. "Madeline truth or dare?" She studied Thalia as if reading her mind."Dare." Thalia grinned evilly. "I dare you flirt with Mr. D!" Madeline turned red."What if you don't want to do a dare or a truth" She asked. "Then you have to take off a article of clothing, jewelry and shoes not included." Madeline turned pale. "Fine." I couldn't help it I burst out in laughter. Madeline rolled her eyes and went to the big house with Travis following with a camara. All I could think was poor her!

MADELINE POV

I was nervous! Everybody seemed nice and pretty chill. As I walked up Travis winked at me and I blushed. I went to Dionysus and said the most horrid two words to ever come out of my mouth. "Hey cutie!" and I winked at him. I almost lost my breakfast. "You look so tired. You should get some beauty sleep, not that you need any." Then I couldn't take it. I ran and puked in the bushes. Travis looked concerned. "Are you ok?" "I am not ok! I just flirted with with Dionysus! I am scarred for life!" He chuckled. Then I felt sharp pain in my upper stomach. I saw blood seeping through my blouse. I saw a sword sticking out of the ground. My vision started to get blurry. I heard Travis say "Oh my gods." He picked me up and I blacked out.

**Should I do more Truth or Dare? Review!**


End file.
